


Tony Stark有一颗心

by All_Hope_Lies_in_Doom



Series: 原著脑扩向杜铁三部曲 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel ANAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Hope_Lies_in_Doom/pseuds/All_Hope_Lies_in_Doom
Summary: 限制级，餐桌Play的500个姿势（？)一点素也没的纯肉，一万字。《绝对服从》的某一章。本来想在某个微妙的时候用来当剧情炸弹（？）用，但是写太慢了我，所以。基友说我万年没更新了，鼓励我先发出来……为了挽救没粮吃的tag，就……铁椒对不起！





	Tony Stark有一颗心

 

Tony Stark有一颗心。

——不再是过去那颗以精密高效的恒率运作，却永远冰冷的机械之心；而是这颗每分钟搏动50~60次，却无比温暖的Tony之心。

好吧，他得对自己承认，此刻可能达到了100次。

“Vic…Vict……”把此刻胀满他人类心脏的名字轻声呼出，断断续续、含含糊糊、甚至未能完成这个仪式就先被自己不听使唤的唇齿背叛初衷——Tony又一次忘情地叫出声来。

复仇者破碎的喘息抖落进柔软的桌布里，被独裁者逼得变了调、哑了声、一次弱过一次的浅吟轻叹被打散揉入食物甜香里。Tony精致的眉因忍耐轻蹙着，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛像璀璨群星沉进阿瓦隆圣湖之底。前臂呈直角支起上身，鼓胀的血管令肌肉线条更加棱角分明。那本是一具美与力量完美平衡的诱人胴体，此刻却颤颤巍巍地处在崩塌倾颓的边缘。指节泛白的手指在桌上打滑，健美结实的双腿无力微曲着，勉力强撑的膝盖再也止不住颤抖。

掐在自己腰间的大手是Tony此刻仅剩的倚靠——那曾支撑起无限个支离破碎的宇宙，而此刻仅需支撑一个支离破碎的Tony。

“你这狂野的……啊啊啊啊啊啊……Victor。”

“何必钟情 **_同义反覆_ ** 至此？你这不知羞耻的Tony。”

Victor近乎粗暴蛮横地冲刺着，用碾碎整个宇宙的力量将Tony解构重组。囊袋拍打在Tony结实漂亮的臀肉之上，是低声部繁音迭奏的沉重急鼓，与结合处淫靡的水声形成一组交响。 柱身上每一条经络都深深刻进Tony的身体，Doom的赋予，不容拒绝。而此时Tony拔高的尖叫就非常适时地完成了高声部的演唱。

“这么干我的话……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……Vic……Victor。”丰满圆润的翘臀紧紧包夹着这根极乐棒，不断收缩的内壁吸紧夹迫着。“是迷人的Tony！迷人的我这么令你把持不住是吗？嗯啊啊…啊……好棒，好棒啊。”

Tony浪叫连连的时候Victor总特别安静，骄傲的国王永远在沉默中爆发。

Victor愈发激烈的顶撞令Tony整个上半身从桌面上滑下来。顿失平衡的Tony双手慌忙中扣住桌沿，被Victor的右手摁住脖子霸道地压向桌面。很快，腰肢也重新落入Victor左手的掌握，身体与桌面几成水平，被Victor长驱直入操进最深处。

Tony爬满细密汗珠的裸背随着一声声疾喘轻颤着，被光与影切割成立体分明、对比强烈的金棕色块， 明暗交界线上媚与力纠缠，冲撞着Victor的眼球， 像以明暗对照法（Chiaroscuro）描绘的、巴洛克名画中的性爱之神普里阿普斯一般蚀骨销魂。

“你确实迷人，Stark。迷人到在拉特维尼亚你穿着一点也不迷人的反浩克装甲，但第一眼我就知道——Doom必须拥有……”随后，Victor故意压低了嗓音，令Tony痴迷不已的异域口音因此更他妈该死的性感。”那时我就想射在你里面灌满你。”

“巧了。你果然也……”早有预谋。而Tony才不会告诉Victor，他容光焕发另人过目难忘的脸在那之后多少个孤独的夜晚，在Tony攀升极乐巅峰的那一瞬间，裹着该死性感的多巴胺，也许还带着Tony想象中（并在后来被Tony亲自核实存在）的异域皂香，在Tony颅腔深处陪伴着Tony。

“而你，Stark，你属于Doom。你就只能呻吟着求Doom给你更多。”

“错，宝贝儿。”Tony语气轻浮，他知道Victor痛恨这个，痛恨他用PUA一样的语气唤他，就好像Victor von Doom只是Tony Stark生命里数不清的、连Tony都叫不出名的妞儿们中的一个。“是你属于Tony。乖乖射给我，宝贝儿。”

Doom不喜欢，Doom不允许。但Doom不像Tony是个大话连篇的美国人，Doom是个 **_实干_ ** 派。

他一刻不停地在Tony深处狠命搅刮着，给Tony身子每一寸都打上拉特维尼亚国王的印记，逼着每一个细胞正视Doom的存在、承认Doom的绝对权威——从甬道内壁敏感的神经末梢直通大脑的奖赏回路，唯一能被传递的信号也只能有Doom。

很快就操得连绝境病毒傍身的Tony都直不起腰，两手从桌面滑落，只得圈抱着Victor的一只胳膊，攀附着他的国王。Tony喉间抖落的从挑逗变为浪叫变为咒骂变为呻吟最终变为嘶哑的抽气音，Tony仍不甘示弱。

Doom很满意，干脆就侧着身操了一会儿Tony，九浅一深，七上八下，三左四右，逐渐放缓了节奏、放柔了力度，让两人都偃旗息鼓、稍作调整。

当Tony终于稍微找回平衡，左手就撑回桌面上，右臂微扬、向后弯折搂住Victor的脖子，将爱人更加勾向自己。Victor将Tony的重量温柔接纳，长臂一伸自身后拥住了Tony、大手交叠在Tony肚子上，像收藏来之不易的珍宝那样，一点一点收紧了怀抱。Victor的鼻尖亲昵蹭过传递着Tony心跳的大动脉，感受着Tony因他而起的每一次神魂颠倒、意乱情迷。他低下唇在Tony颈侧种下一连串绵密温柔的吻痕，埋在Tony体内的那部分却重燃动能，又快又深又狠，毫不留情地凿开后穴、发狠地一次又一次贯穿Tony。

他爱着他，像一首浪漫多情的十四行诗：用温柔书写情诗的起句，以残暴划下情诗的韵脚；他干着他，像一场硝烟无边的世纪大战：用霸道吹响战争的号角，以仁慈弹奏战争的凯歌。

俗话说的好，要做爱、不要战争（Make love, not war），Legman显然不懂做到极致的爱就是一场Doom与Tony之间的百年战争。

Tony脖子轻扭向后、柔软湿润的嘴唇寻着Victor的方向而去，右手轻扣在爱人脑后，在Victor微潮的卷发间穿梭。千言万语爱的表白都在彼此交叠的双唇间融入每一次呼吸。

在一次几乎窒息的深吻里Victor的右臂穿过Tony的膝，从下方轻托起Tony的腿，让那早已绵软酸胀的大长腿随着地心引力无力地下垂，痉挛的肌肉与打卷的脚趾在Victor变得更近的视线下一览无余。长腿那优美的线条仿佛生来就为契合拉特维尼亚国王的臂弯——豪华的私人制定，独家的王室排场，或是来自无敌铁人盔甲之下的Tony丢盔弃甲、放弃360种防御模式后、心甘情愿的献祭。

因姿势突变，毫无防备地被戳到之前未被照料到的一点，酥麻感自后穴直达后脑，Tony放声浪叫换来Victor更迅疾如电、火力十足的冲刺。

Victor是这样熟悉Tony的身体，他知道Tony就要到了。Victor的左手圈在Tony的性器之上，配合着自己挺腰的节奏温柔耐心地套弄着Tony的阴茎。他的手法其实并不怎么熟练，与他高超的抽插技巧相比，Victor的手活简直拙劣到令Tony发笑。——嘲讽的笑，亦是得得意的笑。好了，现在Tony知道了，自己是钢铁直男Victor的第一个男人，而且他骄傲的国王恐怕几乎就没打过几次飞机。 **#论法师的自我修养#**

当然，Victor不需要用手就可以让Tony死去活来。在Tony即将高潮的一刹那，Victor毫无技巧的左手却突然握住Tony的火热不动，大掌纹风不动的包围柱身暗暗收紧，食指更十分恶意地按压住顶端那个小孔。

Tony赤裸的身体紧贴着Victor的怀抱震动起来，腰臀不安地摇晃了几下。微汗的左手仍撑在桌面，左脚足心把冰凉的大理石地面熨得火烫；右臂仍勾着Victor的脖子，右腿扔挂在Victor手臂上，脚尖紧绷着朝内，足弓弯出性感的弧度。Tony硬邦邦的腹肌更加沟壑分明，汗液令其啧啧发亮。被Victor拿捏住九寸的茎身振颤跳动着，喉间溢出几声夹杂着咒骂的呻吟。国王心情大悦，直把那当成是对Doom的礼赞，张唇全数吞没赞歌的每一个动听音符。他用唇翻来覆去细细密密地把Tony品尝透了，才终于对Tony下达赦令，五指松开的一刹那，充血的昂扬爱液喷射、直泄在Victor手心里。Victor微笑着放下Tony的右腿，紧接着轻拍上Tony紧致的后臀。大手滑入Tony两腿之间，温柔地按捏着Tony痉挛的大腿内侧肌肉，弹拨着匀开那些因为他这个罪魁祸首而纠结着发麻的青筋。他的唇轻咬着Tony的耳垂，在他紧绷的颈线上流连。

狂风暴雨后被这样温柔地爱抚，Tony的心为Victor的温柔发颤起来，从刚才就一直强忍着的泪终于从眼眶滑落。

“哦，Victor……”Tony欲言又止，从未有一刻像这样觉得自己竟不会说话，突然痛恨起语言的苍白。

Victor右臂一伸，横过Tony的肩胛骨绕进他的臂窝，将Tony拽进自己的怀抱，左手则从Tony膝弯穿插而过，将后者打横抱起。

Tony炽热的呼吸喷洒进暂时收容自己的怀抱，耳边是Victor稳健有力的心跳。

“累么？”Victor一瞬不瞬地盯着Tony的眼睛，生怕口是心非又贪心不足的Tony会纵情伤身。

Tony用俏皮的眨眼作答，湿润的长睫末梢还挂着为Victor流下的泪珠。

他手臂勾向Victor的颈脖，恶意玩弄起环绕之上的项圈，好似这样他就能扳回一城，翻身做主人。

“继续操我，Victor。狠狠操我，在我改变命令前都不准停。”

Victor嘴角微微翘起，权当是默许。在空中将Tony转了个圈，把他再次压回在桌面上。

做下面那个的好处就是，高潮过后无需担心不应期，身体只会益发敏感。

Tony任由Victor将自己仰面平置，任由Victor的大手轻握膝头，任由它们掰开自己的双腿，任由Victor捏住自己的小腿肚将它们抬高并拢在身后。

最后Victor紧握Tony的脚踝，大力将Tony拽向自己。Tony身下的桌布也随之位移。Victor没留给Tony哪怕一丝喘息的机会，就不由分说地刺入，毫不留情地强行劈开穴口，不带任何缓冲地一推到底。

Tony倒吸一口凉气，因疼痛湿润了眼角，腰肢不由自主地扭摆着，十指紧紧捏着桌布。徒劳的挣扎却换来更迅猛的撞击。桌上两只玻璃杯因此剧烈摇晃，空盘里的刀叉和着Victor顶弄的节奏叮咚作响。

Victor怎愿就此饶了Tony？他牢牢扣住Tony不安分的腰，猛力将Tony整个人更加扯向自己，后臀猛然发力。

“好棒好棒好棒好棒……啊啊啊啊啊……Doomsy。”

Victor深深埋在Tony体内、提着Tony的腰，把他抱离桌面，狠拽向自己。桌布因此被扯落一半，早已东倒西歪的餐具纷纷坠下，碎落一地。早被两人七零八落的衣物覆盖的地面这下更添凌乱。

有力的大手捏在Tony的臀尖，将他托起又按下，逼他含着Doom坚如磐石的粗壮、骑在欲望的风尖浪口反复上下摆动着。Tony觉得自己坐在一座随时爆发的火山口顶，岩浆尚未喷射，那滚烫的热量就先让让大限将至的Tony溶化成一滩沸水。

Tony不断拔高的浪叫、更加紧缩的甬道让Victor几乎像个处男那样还未开始新一轮就秒射在Tony的尽头。不管从心理层面还是身体素质，Tony简直是一件完美的性爱名器。Victor自然奉陪到底。抱紧Tony操入最深处，从下面刺穿Tony，把每个角度每种力度都身体力行试了个遍。

Victor大掌一挥，一气呵成地将那早已变得糟糕的桌布完全扯落，弃于地板，一脚大力蹬翻挡路的椅子。

首先落下、抵在冰凉桌面上的是Tony的背脊。他的腰和屁股还悬空着被架在餐桌与Victor之间，空有多少人梦寐以求的腹肌，此刻却丝毫使不上力，只能任由Victor撞进身体的节奏主宰着大起大落。

当Tony大部分臀肉终于踏踏实实地紧贴桌面时，Victor仍深深扎根于Tony的内壁，双臂撑在Tony两侧，俯下身来亲吻Tony，用温柔的嘴唇一点点收容Tony眼眶盛不下的泪水。

狂野的Victor亲吻时几乎像个纯情的初恋少女般小心翼翼。他双眼轻阖，长卷浓密的眼睫刷在Tony脸上。倦极的Tony费力地睁大眼睛欣赏着这组大特写，他的Victor闭眼与睁眼同样是个惊艳多元宇宙的美男子。

在Victor认知里双唇相触不该是美国式肤浅低俗的性暗示，而是两情相悦、灵魂合二为一的神圣仪式。所以他在Tony伸出舌头时皱了皱眉……

Victor知道Tony已被过度使用，于是掐着Tony的腰将他稍稍提起，居高临下地注满Tony的肠道，然后将自己拔出，却遭到过于Tony热情的挽留。内壁收缩绞紧，那些细小的软肉皱褶借着Victor他自己的精液紧紧吸附着Victor。

退意已决的国王拔出大部分，顶端却卡在过于窄小的穴口。Tony的双腿更是迅速合拢，在Victor背后交叉闭合，上了锁。

Victor叹了口气，只得浅浅戳在入口，变换着角度以极缓慢的磨人速度轻捅着，换来Tony蚀人心智的低吟。Victor的十指忍不住绕住Tony的紧紧相扣，双唇紧贴着Tony的分享着同一口呼吸。

“嗯……啊……啊啊……好舒服，Vic……”Tony微蜷的脚趾滑过Victor紧绷的背肌，轻轻磨蹭，在Victor侧过脸亲吻自己的颈脖时，咬着Victor的耳朵轻喃：“再深一些，好吗？”

可怕的绝境病毒的自愈因子。

Victor却直接把自己整根拔出，带出一些白色液体，从Tony腿根缓缓滴落。“给予或剥夺，永远只是Doom的特权。”他毫不犹豫地从Tony身上离开。Tony酸胀的肌肉还未完全复位，大敞着的肉体横陈在桌面、沐浴在Victor审视的目光里。“Stark，你是被Doom操到大脑空白不能自理，才胆敢质疑。”

半杯红酒凭空出现在Victor手里。Victor扶起刚刚被他踹翻的椅子，岔开双腿坐下，那气势日天日地，仿佛他还是全知全能坐拥宇宙的神君，而不是赤身裸体难逃肉欲的凡人。

他轻抿着美酒，一边惬意细品，一边微微眯起双眼欣赏着Doom以Tony最私密之处为画布的杰作。

Tony见状合拢了双腿抱怨着：“你怕是被Tony迷得神魂颠倒不能自理，才敢忘了主从关系。你的主人可没说过你可以停下。”也许他想讲得霸道一些，却因沙哑的声线与丝毫不自知的荡漾语调变得更像撒娇。

Victor眉峰微挑，不置可否，朝Tony举杯，情欲未退的热切眼神紧紧黏在Tony脸上。那让Tony本就火热的身体几乎烧起来。这男人嘴角玩味的弧度在撩拨，坏透了的炽热目光在撩拨，脖子上被Tony亲手套牢的项圈在撩拨，就连为他完美容颜划下唯一道不完美的小疤也在撩拨。

是谁说末日博士天生冷情绝爱？这么说的人一定没被Victor热切的眼神追逐过，没被独裁者温暖的怀抱把内脏都点燃，没品尝过前超级反派唇间的温度，没感受过骄傲的国王那无往不胜的当世名剑推锋入销时擦出的热量与火花。

当然，那都是除Tony之外，地球77亿人口共同的遗憾。

Tony可不乐意就这么放弃这多元宇宙独一份的特权，他从桌上下来，风度款款地在Victor面前站定。“Victor。”轻唤一声便算是招呼，不由分说地分开双腿跨坐在Victor大腿上。Tony把俊脸垂到与爱人鼻尖对鼻尖的高度，前额微微皱起——那是岁月划破他皮肤、隽刻在他灵魂里的独特男性魅力。电力十足的蓝眼睛微微抬起，那是他给《时代》或者《绅士季刊》拍封面特写时最常用的角度。Tony带着无敌自信迎接一国之主专注的目光，仿佛两个人坐在谈判桌的两端，而不是赤身裸体坦诚相见、两根阴茎紧贴着分享热度。然后Tony笑了，嘴唇向左挑起一个似笑非笑的弧度，眼里无数繁星被一一点亮，连精致的小胡子都微微弯起沾染上几分快意。

Tony左手轻轻搭在Victor肩头，右手则轻佻地覆在Victor轻晃着高脚杯的那只手上，掌心紧挨着Victor的手背，手指却捏住了高脚杯。他眼里挑衅带媚、一瞬不瞬地盯着Victor的眼睛，慢慢把酒杯从Victor手里抽出，而Victor也回以微笑，没有阻止。

他们谁也没有说话。谁也没有去管那倒霉的玻璃撞在远处墙上碎裂成一瓣瓣的尖锐声音。

说不清是谁主动的，也许是Victor突然空着的手把Tony的脑袋按向自己，有也许是Tony俯首吻上Victor，含住他的下唇，牙尖报复性的啃咬允吸着。

反正结果是他们又吻在了一起，像连体婴一般难舍难分，交叠的怀抱像是要把对方拼命揉进身体里。Victor与Tony同时感受到两人胯下摩擦着逐渐升温的火热再次挺立起来。

Tony知道两人离饭桌其实也就半个胳膊的距离。他左手按在Victor的肩头，右手向后摸索着撑在桌边，扣牢后，不安分的左手一路向下游走，直至握紧了Victor箭弩拔张的高昂。Tony的手活可领先了Victor至少十亿光年，能在几十秒间把圣人都变作欲望的奴仆。Victor却哼也不肯哼一声，长眉微皱，薄唇紧抿成一条线，鼻息骤然加重。禁欲十足的俊脸令Tony下身酥软明潮暗涌，唯有欲望硬得发疼。

Tony知道两个人都准备好了，将手中明显涨大的王者之剑微微压下来，对准了自己湿润的鞘口，就着Victor刚刚灌满他的精液，推了进去。Tony喉间溢出一声呻吟，左手也摸索着扣上了桌沿。Victor的大手掐在Tony腰间调整姿势，让Tony更好地骑在自己腿间。“给我夹好，别掉出来了。”

Tony难得顺从地点了点头，开始扭动腰肢。这其实是个极赋挑战的姿势。Tony的身子只有两条手臂两个微弱的支点，身体与桌面也是个锐角，为了维持平衡，Victor的顶端只能浅浅地刺入。但新鲜感还是令两人很快兴致高涨。

“哦，操！Vic你今天让我深切地体会到什么叫入错了行。”

专心致志埋头苦干的Doom没有接腔。

“我……嗯……我他妈啊啊啊……我他妈就该去体操国奥队为国争光……啊？啊啊……”

“公平来讲，Stark，你确实具备一个出类拔萃的杂技演员的身体素质。”

“一个可恶的吉普赛人嗯………嗯嗯这么说。”

“体操在拉特维尼亚是违法的运动。Doom不允许国民因这种毫无意义的行为浪费生命、冒险受伤。”

”马戏就可以？我以为自称热爱艺术的你会更懂得欣赏……”

“Doom正在欣赏。”

这个姿势，Victor只要稍稍垂眼就能看见Tony的穴口是怎样一点一点被撑开、怎样一寸一寸吞入他的昂扬，是怎样在他全力掠夺时顽强抵抗，又是怎样在他稍微退出时拼命挽留。两条大腿与胸腹间流畅的肌肉线条也在进进出出间款款抖动着。相比之下Tony就没有这个眼福，他的背微微弓起，腿间一片潋滟，臀肉紧贴着Victor的大腿摩擦，穴口正忙着一张一合。Tony光是含着Victor浪叫着摆动腰肢就耗去他所有的注意力与体力。他的双臂在摇晃间渐渐无力，悲剧就在这一瞬间酿成……撑在桌沿的双手打滑落下，Victor伸手想要搂住Tony，却显然忘了两人此刻还连在一起。前倾的身体改变了重心，两个人连人带椅翻倒在地板上。Victor只来得及把Tony的脑袋护进怀里。

Tony躺在地板上大口喘气，不顾一身青紫，“这他妈真是太棒了，Victor。”

Victor却不赞同：“我想，Doom还是更喜欢餐桌。”他可不喜欢自己以外的东西（比如地板）弄疼Tony。

“我也……你知道的，Victor，我还是更喜欢又快又深的连续插入。”

于是Victor扶起Tony的腰，两个人又回到故事的起点，Tony双手撑着桌面直起了腰，Victor将他的右腿抱进怀里，高高举过头顶，让Tony的双腿分开成一条直线，然后侧着插了进去。

“啊，Victor，好深好深。”

两人尝试了几种新姿势后，Tony此刻平躺在桌面上，双肩紧压桌沿，脑袋向后微仰着垂落。他湛蓝的双眼暂失焦点，像大爆炸的宇宙承不住接连陨落的星光。他红润微肿的唇悄悄开启，吁吁喘气。06年后，绝境病毒傍身的Tony鲜少有这样的体验，除去绿色妞们儿，那每一次，恰巧都赖眼前这个男人。

选择被Victor von Doom操，简直是永远正确的大天才Tony Stark本世纪最具代表性的英明决策。

——所以必须贯彻实施到底。

心动不如行动，Tony伸手向Victor，不安分地滑向Victor大腿外侧，手指在紧绷的肌肉上流连弹奏，轻车熟路地梳理起纠结奋起的肌肉上每一根鼓胀的青筋，研磨掌下温度熨人、微疤纵横的肌肤——新宇宙伊始，他的Victor早已焕然一新，这些新添的细小伤痕必定来自裸穿盔甲的恶习。——他Tony Stark的盔甲。

Tony为这个发现得意不已。那个从未信过任何人，沟深垒高地把自己锁进古堡深处、只与自己的机器人为伍的末日博士，那个一念之间就能拯救或覆灭无限宇宙的Doom，此刻退下一圈圈坚固的壳、甘心穿上他Tony Stark的皮肤。从一个罐里走出来，走进另一个罐里去。

那意味着两人之间在各种意义上再无距离。

这一刻与Tony坦诚相见的Victor也站得那样近，近到Tony一伸手就能握住Victor的柱身。

而Tony确实那么做了，并得寸进尺地用他才惊绝艳的舌尖贴上小独裁者的顶端画圈打转，满意地听见他的国王不小心遗漏出一声闷哼。

“Tony。”Victor忍不住轻唤了一声，像威严高傲的国王在卧室里终肯纡尊降贵地破例一次。

就这么一次。

国王左手轻轻把住Tony的侧脸，右掌紧接着轻轻覆上Tony拿捏着他把柄的那只手，把Tony灵巧绝妙的手指一根根掰下来。

舌与手被各个击破、同时空落落，突如其来的落差感击中了Tony，就像一朵圣诞烟火从夜空急速坠落，绚烂过后那一霎无尽的空洞、寒冷、漆黑。

“为什么，Vi……”

而后Tony就说不出话来。因他细心把玩舔弄而炙热的坚硬甩到了Tony脸上，又沉又暖的囊袋压在Tony不安分的嘴边。

哦老天，今天确实是圣诞节，不是吗？失而复得、来自Santa Doom的礼物。

Tony满心欢喜地把这个礼物拆吃入腹，仰起脸含住Victor的卵囊。他的手也没闲着，托起另一边，让沉甸甸的温热在他手心变得逐渐滚烫……

最开始插入的时候，Tony只能吞下三分之二的茎身。四十五度仰角，平推而入的姿势，Tony落空的脑袋，以及Victor过分粗长的性器让每多埋入一寸都变成两人艰难的挑战。但那并不妨碍Tony像一个病入膏肓的晚期取悦症患者，用他那张绝伦的嘴侍奉他的国王。他乖乖舔弄着，双唇紧紧圈住柱身，严丝合缝地闭紧，脑袋上下摆动，只为能让Victor插得再深一些。

他悬空半垂的脑袋在Victor的抽送下轻晃，因为快速的进出好几次差点含不住滑出来。Victor从来不能被算进有耐心的那类人，因此他双手覆上Tony的侧脸把他的脑袋更加按向自己，腰间更大幅度、更快频率地挺动。

Victor来回操入Tony的嘴，一刻不停。每当Tony在Victor的疯狂抽动下连连呛咳，Victor就会把自己拔出，轻拍Tony的脸颊逼Tony吐出来。那些晶莹闪亮的白浊顺着Tony的脸滑下，把他的嘴角、鼻尖、颧骨、眼角、眉棱全染得亮晶晶，连小胡子也沾染得含糊不清。大口呼吸过后，Tony总会催促Victor赶紧插回来。偶一次找准角度顶到喉口，Tony就会口齿不清地发出闷顿的声音，然后呛到咳嗽起来。心理上的服服帖帖，并不代表着生理上能够照盘接收。这时Victor就会停止抽送，瞥见Tony眼角的泪水，Victor总会暗自蹙眉，并试图将自己从Tony嘴里抽出来，Tony的口腔收缩挽留着，挤压早已肿胀充血的滚烫茎身。舌尖不断翻绞允吸，犬齿在Victor最敏感的几点啃咬。

他与他太过于熟悉彼此的身体，有千百个法子让对方到达高潮。

他与他太过于贪恋彼此的身体，有千百个法子不让对方到达高潮。

在临界点试探、哄诱、流连、较劲儿。 

事关Tony，Victor从不依赖假说，他一瞬不瞬地盯Tony脸上每一个细微反映，细细品味、暗暗观察——结论是，他确定Tony喜欢这个。Tony用每一个动作向他的Victor表达他甚至还要更多。

Victor叹了一口气，分开长腿几乎紧贴着桌沿，大手放置在Tony的后脑，将他低垂的脑袋托起，然后对准Tony的嘴、垂直顶入。

这一次，他插得很深。居高临下的特殊姿势，让他刺入得比过去每一次都更深入。沉甸甸囊袋压在Tony的鼻尖，令他呼吸间摄入的全是Victor的味道——假使被粗大的性器插着喉咙堵住鼻孔、被浓浓的精液灌满口腔塞进食道的他还能呼吸的话。Victor没有急着抽动，而是停在最深处，按着Tony的脑袋不放手。滚烫的顶端压迫在Tony的嗓子眼上，微苦的液体洒进会厌上部敏感的舌咽神经纤维，引发反胃。但Tony很熟练地忍下，努力抑制着吞咽反应，拼命忽略颅腔晕眩，只专注去吸。沉溺在窒息带给他无上的快感里，是的是的是的是的，这就是他希冀乞求的，比至今为止尝试过的一切极限运动都更有效。他的恐惧、他的懊悔；他的毁灭，他的希望；他的审判，他的救赎……他把一切都交出去，把自我意识完全放逐，在毁灭的深渊里摸爬滚打，与一身罪孽寻求和解，然后在无解的死路尽头等待最终裁决。天堂属于虔诚的教徒，而一个该死的Stark，他注定只能在地狱无边业火中，在撒旦本人的怀抱里寻找一点点慰藉。这一刻Tony的嘴仍吸得那么紧，用力过度以至于一丝白色涓流从嘴角淌下，像一个深中剧毒而不自知死期将至的可怜人。Tony十分确信自己的身体已经完全坏掉了，内心却温暖得如同终于触摸到太阳的伊卡洛斯，在圆满的那一瞬死去。心满意足的愉悦在Tony眼中迸发，一闪而过，那道光却比流星还快坠落在Tony眼里。额角青筋暴动着，从脖子到耳根发紫发红，喉管鼓起凸现出Doom的形状。

Victor才意识到那终是太深了。为了防止前科累累的Tony执着挽留，Victor两根长指当机立断地插进Tony嘴里，将他的嘴微微扯开，逼着他立刻张嘴把那根令他饱受折磨的阴茎吐出来。然后他抱着Tony翻了个身，轻抚着Tony的后背。“看着我，看着我，Stark。”

Tony抬起头把脑袋靠在Victor大腿边喘气，绝妙的嘴稍一靠近关键部位，就会被Victor大掌轻轻挥开。任Tony如何用他美丽的大眼诉说欲求不满，任他如何用与舌尖同样的灵巧的双手撩拨Victor的昂扬，Victor也不为所动。

“这不值得你这么做，Stark。”

“Vic……咳咳咳……tor……咳咳。”Tony剧烈咳嗽起来，可能是之前的深喉终是伤到了Tony，Victor懊悔不已，痛恨自己百密一疏的一时大意，指尖迸发出紫色光晕，正想抹上Tony的喉结，却被眼前的画面惊呆了——Tony稍一张口，湿润粘稠的液体就飞流直下、奔腾而出。对此，Tony不管不顾，他不死心的嘴再往Victor的坚挺凑过来，果然又被推开。

Tony一脸挫败，茫然若失：“我想，我可能需要再给你口一发……”

“不，你不需要。”Victor压抑怒火，尽量让语气显得平和一些。可他天生上挑、反派人设里锋利冷峻的眉峰抖动着，面部肌肉一时狰狞。他确实很火，气Tony又一次陷入了自怨自厌的情绪里，气这个发生地是他的怀里，气Tony竟敢把Doom当做折磨自己的刑具随意使用，气自己又一次为Tony失去引以为傲的冷静，更气定义里写着无所不能的自己这一刻竟对以上一切无能为力。过去面对打击的自己是如何挺过的呢？很遗憾，翻遍脑回路Victor也完全记不起哪怕一次自己受阻时的经历。最后，Victor只好说：“你需要重新集中精神，找回自己的步调，快别沉湎了。”

这种钢铁直男式安慰，他居然也好意思说得出口？Tony·敏感宝贝·Stark恶意揣测，Victor的腰就不疼么？

不疼的话……

Tony自己撑着桌子坐起来，脚心与手掌紧贴着桌沿，正对着Victor危险的目光，弯折的双腿一点点分开，为Victor打开到最大，毫无保留的把自己呈献给他的国王。充血的穴口嗡动颤抖，在Victor目光下断断续续吐出浊白。Victor迟迟没有动作，拒绝发出任何声音，指尖魔法在不经意间熄灭了，平素冰冷默然的棕色眸子里却燃烧起燎原大火。

而纵火犯身体前倾，透湿的短发埋进Victor的怀抱里，舔吻着Victor的小腹，唇齿间洒落出的液体抹在硬邦邦的腹直肌上，将Victor的赐予全数回报给他。

“你错了，我不需要集中精神。”Tony抬起头扯出一个近乎献媚的微笑：“Victor，我需要的 **_只有你_ ** 。”Tony小心翼翼地藏起每个字背后、因Victor紧锁的眉头轻颤的真心，努力让自己的语气听上去更淫荡一些。

Victor在爱人的勾引下逐渐火热的心顿时入坠冰窟。

一个骗子，甚至懒于掩饰真正需要的只是被Doom操的骗子。这令Victor感到今天的一切都仿佛变成了一个笑话。

Victor想，他本该先言语羞辱一番然后头也不回地离开，如同他对待Morgana、对待白皇后、对待魅惑女巫、对待Loki女士那些或真情或假意的勾引时那样。

然而，这个骗子……他名叫Tony。

这个骗子，此时四肢冰冷、把所有软肋暴露出来送到他嘴边，只为换取一点点，从末日博士那众所周知早已冰冷坚硬如钛合金的心里偷出来的温暖。

这个骗子，一手撑着桌面，一手握着他仍然硬得发疼的茎身，引导他进入诚实而淫荡的身体。

这个骗子……

孤高的狼王落入专为他而设的陷阱中，在骗子的网罗里越坠越深。

“嗯……嗯……再快一点，Victor……啊啊啊啊。”

浅快的连续戳刺几乎逼疯Tony。

想要更多更多更多更多的Victor。

Victor双手捏着Tony的右脚脚尖将它垂直高举过头顶，让Tony另条大腿仍搁在桌面上，左膝扣着桌沿，无力的小腿自然垂下。Victor抱着Tony的右腿顶弄了几下，左手牢牢抓着Tony的右脚踝迫使那条肌肉分明的大腿保持垂直，右手顺着大腿内侧那条鼓起的肌肉棱线轻抚着向下，刻意避开Tony胯下挺立着、踩着Victor操弄的节拍摇摆的坚硬，直达Tony敏感的大腿根。

这可真是大开眼界的角度，Tony的穴口吞吐着Victor的样子一览无余。抽身时连顶端都露出，然后再次顶开Tony的穴口碾入深处。Tony把Victor一吞到底，直至淫荡的穴口紧紧贴在Victor滚热的囊带上，裹着已辨不清是谁的爱液打滑。每当Victor整根抽出，银色的丝线就不甘心地牵连，在Victor与Tony之间形成难舍难分的纽带。

握着Tony脚踝的那只手把Tony的脚尖压向Tony的脑袋，另只手稳稳按在Tony的腿根。

Tony的肠道已在Victor连番操弄下畅通无阻，每一次都被顶到前列腺，Tony疯狂尖叫，他想明天他怕是要做个失声的哑巴了。

“我想，那时你其实没说错。哦，操，Victor。我们处在一个……嗯……啊……一个特殊的位置上，我们……嗯……我们迫切地需要彼此。”

Victor闻言发出一声痛苦的低吼，像狼王突然被陷阱中的利器划破心脏。“是你，Stark……是你迫切地需要被Doom操干。”

“对，嗯嗯嗯啊……对啊啊，Victor。操我，不要停。”

Tony将自己弯折得更加柔软，伸出另一条长腿也同样搁在Victor肩头，前臂平在桌面，肘关节用力撑着自己的腰抬起，双手搁在自己的腰侧让手臂与腰线构成一个以双肘为支点的稳固三角形，把自己诱人的下半身高高举起、完完全全的呈献给Victor。

然后他就被更深的操入，又一次被注满。

双腿环上Victor宽阔有力的背脊，交叉合拢，想这样把他的Victor永远锁在自己身边。

“Victor，Victor。”感到自己被打横抱起，朝卧室而去……倦极的Tony有一瞬恍惚。

曾经，Tony曾一遍遍质问Victor：“为什么是我？”

如今，Tony竟开始质问自己：“为什么是Victor？”

为什么只有这个本该与自己势不两立的、邪恶的、霸道的、残忍的独裁者，才能真正地填满自己？填满自己的肉穴，填满自己的心里那个无底黑洞。

这一刻，被Victor von Doom紧紧包裹在怀中，Tony想——

Tony Stark确实有一颗心。

那颗心里写满了Victor。

 


End file.
